beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Weak Component
The Weak Component is the sixth episodes of the Beast Machines TV series. Synopsis Optimus Primal, still exhausted after Nightscream's recent reformatting, awakens from a dream and is informed by Blackarachnia that Rattrap is on a recon mission with Cheetor and Nightscream. At a manufacturing facility, Rattrap, Nightscream and Cheetor are being attacked by Aero Drones and Tank Drones. Since Rattrap is still unable to transform, Cheetor orders him to go and download the data from the computers. As Megatron observes this, a Diagnostic Drone warns him that the DNA purging process is still in its experimental stage. But Megatron, eager to be rid of his hated beast mode, wishes to proceed before the Maximals can discover any more "mongrel beasts". During the fight, Nightscream uses his sonic powers and observes that if they attack the Vehicon generals, the associated Drones stop operating. Cheetor and Nightscream plan to ambush Tankor to test the theory. Unfortunately, Rattrap observes the ensuing entrapment setup from his computer, unaware of the plan, thinking his friends in actual danger. Feeling genuine concern for his friends, he finally transforms successfully, and being eager to help, swings into action as Nightscream and Cheetor are attempting to disable Tankor and Jetstorm. Unfortunately, his interference ends up spoiling the ambush, and causes the factory's machinery to start operating and building more Tank Drones at a faster and faster rate. Adding insult to injury, Rattrap realises, much to his disgust, that his new robot form is completely unarmed, so he can't even help in the ensuing battle! As the new Tank Drones run wild, Megatron takes control. Rattrap attempts to stop the manufacture of the Drones by linking himself into the main computer, only to become a sitting target for Megatron's Aero Drones. The resulting feedback travels along the power cables and causes a system failure, the total destruction of the manufacturing plant, and a power cut for the whole sector. On their way back to their base, Cheetor and Nightscream harshly reprimand Rattrap for not following orders. Rattrap later complains to a sleeping Optimus Primal about his robot mode, when the others appear. Cheetor knocks Rattrap to the ground, ordering him to transform to beast mode; this jolt to Rattrap's system causes him to realise Megatron is weak as he replays vital stats he downloaded earlier. However, Cheetor brushes off his suggestions of an attack on their weakened enemy. Rattrap overhears Blackarachnia, Cheetor and Nightscream discussing what to do with him and how he is such a burden with his useless robot mode. Infuriated, he leaves the base alone. Megatron is being told the extent of the damage caused by the feedback earlier, when Rattrap saunters into his citadel, saying he wants "noisemakers". After a bit of back and forth, Megatron and Rattrap work out a deal wherein Rattrap will defend Megatron for one night when he is at his weakest. If anything happens to Megatron, Rattrap forfeits his new weaponry. Unexpectedly, Cheetor, Nightscream and Blackarachnia arrive to rescue Rattrap, forcing Rattrap to honour his word with Megatron—and he does so, firing on his friends as they advance. While this is happening, Megatron returns to full strength and begins rebooting his control of Cybertron. The Maximals and Rattrap are at an impasse when Optimus Primal arrives, still exhausted, and asks Rattrap to look inside himself and re-evaluate what he's doing. Optimus Primal tells him that Rattrap is stronger than any of them realize. Megatron orders Rattrap to attack Optimus Primal, but Rattrap reiterates the terms of the deal: The sun is rising, the solar cycle is over, and Rattrap has kept his end of the bargain. Impressed with Rattrap's handling of the situation, Megatron upholds his word and lets the Maximals walk away. Megatron vows to his Diagnostic Drone that they shall liberate the Maximals' sparks another day. Transcript *The Weak Component/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Beast Machines episodes